Time With You
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: Drabbles featuring Sheamus and Kaitlyn from WWE influenced by The OTP Challenge.
1. Holding Hands

**A/N: So, I'm not very experiences in doing WWE fanfics but after I saw the lack of Kaitmus/Sheatlyn stories I thought maybe I'd try my hand in this! So I decided to start this! It will consist of prompts I found from the 30 Day OTP Challenge by ericandy (now hipster-kanaya) on Tumblr! Anywho, I talk way too much haha, please enjoy and review! **

Holding Hands

* * *

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." Kaitlyn said as she walked out of the women's locker room, a slight blush on her face. Sheamus opened his mouth to reassure her that he didn't wait long at all but tilted his head slightly at her blush.

"Why are ya blushing?" He asked his girlfriend, whose face turned redder at the realization of her blush.

"Oh uh, nothing. The girls were poking fun at us." She explained, shrugging her shoulders slightly. The Great White let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one dealing with that, then." He told her, taking her hand in his big one and starting to guide the hybrid diva out to the parking lot.

"They're just jealous." Kaitlyn said; letting out a chuckle as Sheamus nodded his head at her.

"They should be. I got the prettiest girl in the world." Sheamus said, letting out one of his smiles. Kaitlyn felt her face redden once more before letting out a snort. She squeezed her hand holding his, smiling up at him. He was corny, but she liked it.

The pair continued to walk down the corridors, hand in hand. Enjoying each other's company.


	2. Gaming

**A/N: Wasn't planning on updating so quickly, but I had a random burst of muse so I decided, eh why not? Haha. **

Gaming

* * *

Kaitlyn bounced excitingly as she got everything ready for today. She had been begging Sheamus for a game day and he'd always tell her that he wasn't a big gamer, but that didn't stop her at all. In fact it all but fueled her stubborn nature and soon enough after a promise of beers and a make-out session, she finally won her red haired superstar over.

She fixed the sensor for the Wii on top of the TV when she heard a knock on her door. The two toned diva rushed to her door, swinging it open with a grin on her face. Sheamus took one look at his girlfriend and let out a chuckle at her excitement.

"Hey, Katie." He greeted, placing a small peck on her lips as he moved around her to get in. He was met with the sight of chips and dip on the table, a small white gaming system and those promised beers.

"Are you ready?" Kaitlyn asked excitingly, leading him towards the couch before turning on the Wii. Sheamus already knew this wasn't going to work in his favor. Sure, when he was a young lass he played in arcades near his house but that was a while ago. He took hold of one of the white steering wheels he guessed was a controller.

He watched as Kaitlyn got everything ready, putting a disk into the Wii and hearing music escape from the TV. With that the pair started to play Mario Kart Wii. At first it started with Kaitlyn winning but as Sheamus competitive nature kicked in he started to get annoyed with his constant losing.

"You suck!" Kaitlyn said, letting out a laugh as she beat him once again. Sheamus let out a huff of air.

"Rematch." He declared, gripping the steering wheel in his hands.

"Alright! If you wanna lose again..." Kaitlyn poked fun, hitting the rematch button. It started off like it usually did, with Kaitlyn passing Sheamus right away. But Sheamus had already decided on what he had to do. He had to play dirty.

When having to make a turn he moved his body dramatically, pushing her in the process.

"Hey! You're cheating!" She yelled, watching as her character bumped into the wall. Sheamus mimicked an evil laugh as he dramatically jerked his body again.

"Wanna play dirty? Fine, we'll play dirty!" Kaitlyn said before nearly throwing her body over Sheamus. The pair continued to horse around on the couch; pushing the other, putting hands over the others eyes and trying to make sure the other didn't win.

Sheamus found himself near the finish line, he could smell the victory already but before he got it Kaitlyn threw her controller over her head and tackled Sheamus. This caused the pair to roll off the couch, hitting the coffee table and causing the chip bowl to topple over.

"Hey! I almost won!" Sheamus exclaimed.

"I couldn't let you win! Cheaters never win." Kaitlyn stated matter-of-fact, causing Sheamus to let out a laugh. Kaitlyn definitely took her gaming seriously.

Sheamus looked up at his girlfriend for a few silent seconds before putting his arms around Kaitlyn's waist as her toned body laid over his. Kaitlyn smiled down at him, putting her hands on his chest.

Sheamus eyes darted from her eyes to her full lips and back. "So, how about that make-out session ya promised me…"

* * *

**AN: Well this came out longer then I expected! haha. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :{D**


	3. Cuddling

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the recent follows to my little drabble story! ^.^ I really appreciate it! This one will be the last update for this week, so please enjoy! **

Cuddling

* * *

Sheamus loved when the pair would do this after long work days; just watch TV and cuddle on the bed of whatever 5 star hotel they were staying at. It was such a comfortable way to spend time with the girl he really liked; maybe even loved if he was being completely honest with himself.

He would often glance at Kaitlyn through the corner of his emerald eyes, watching her breath slowly as she watched the TV. The Great White always thought his hybrid diva looked the most beautiful when she was calm like this. Her features relaxed as the light from the TV made her already pretty eyes shine brighter.

Kaitlyn shifted her body, cuddling closer into Sheamus. He responded back by tightening his strong arm around her gently. Kaitlyn shifted her hazel eyes from the tube to her superstar, giving him a sweet smile.

"I really like when we do this." Kaitlyn confessed to the red head, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, Kaitie." He replied, kissing her forehead before directing his attention back to the TV.

* * *

**A/N: I think I'm starting to get a hang of writing them, what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed this! :{D Please review and have a lovely day!**


	4. Kissing

**A/N: So I haven't updated this in a while! And since my Sims game is freaking out, I decided now would be a really good time! So, without further ado, a new chapter.**

Kissing

* * *

This was it. The pair had danced around this all night, but as they stood in front of Kaitlyn's hotel room they were forced to confront this. Who would lean in first? Who would pull away? Did she want it? When was the last time Sheamus kissed someone? He hoped he wasn't too rusty. If this goodnight kiss was going to happen, he'd want their first kiss to be memorable. But, for it to be memorable it'd have to happen first.

"So…" Kaitlyn started, fiddling with her hands nervously. She'd rarely get nervous but Sheamus always made the butterflies in her stomach fly around. "Tonight was nice." She commented, letting a smile slide onto her face.

"It was. I'm glad you actually went out with me." Sheamus confessed, chuckling almost nervously. Sheamus also never got nervous, he was always as confident as his character in WWE, but the Great White was almost always nervous around Kaitlyn. Granted, he was good at hiding it most of the time but sometimes he just couldn't. These were one of those times.

Kaitlyn looked up at Sheamus who looked down at her, the pair sporting matching pink cheeks. Now was the time.

Sheamus leaned down, his eyes gravitating from her eyes to her full lips. Kaitlyn looked at his as she leaned up, meeting him halfway.

Saying that the kiss made the pair feel fireworks was quite an understatement. It felt much greater than fireworks. It felt like a parade, balloons, confetti and a glamorous show of fireworks all wrapped in a cherry flavored chapstick filled kiss.

Kaitlyn's soft lips felt like heaven on his. He didn't want to stop. He put his arm around her waist, bringing her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kaitlyn couldn't have asked for a better feeling, it was everything she expected and then some. She felt herself smile through the kiss, causing the superstar to smile as well. This was something she could see herself doing again and again and again.

The pair pulled back slowly with flushed faces and goofy grins on their faces. Sheamus ran a hand through his red hair, stopping behind his neck as he let his goofy smile widen.

"Goodnight, Celeste." He said, using her real name.

"Goodnight, Stephen." She replied, watching as he walked down the hall to his hotel room. She opened the door to her own hotel room, closing the door before pumping her fist in the air while letting out a happy giggle.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! ^.^ Please Review! I'd love to hear what you think! Thank you, lovelies! :{D**


	5. Arguing

**A/N: So here's another one because I have muse! I've also been planning on doing like a real chapter story for these two, but I'm not too sure yet. I don't have a good history with doing stuff like that, you know? Maybe I'll just do requests…I'll let ya'll know what I come up with the next update! Oh and do you guys like the new cover photo? I made it myself! ^.^ Anywho, enjoy!**

Arguing

* * *

It was stupid to worry, to assume. Kaitlyn knew this, she knew he'd never do anything as horrible as cheat but she couldn't help but worry. It's been nearly a month since the last time they had any real alone time, he rarely called or texted her back and he always seemed to be busy. Too busy for them…too busy for her.

"I'm tired of you accusing me of something like…like that!" Sheamus nearly yelled out to her. A pale hand was out towards her, his eyes bulging slightly. It was apparent he was getting angry; she didn't want to get him angry. She just wanted to know the truth.

"What can I think? You're never here anymore! You never call me back or text! What can I think?!" She said, her voice rising slightly with each word. She couldn't help feeling the way she did. Ever since Dolph she had problems with trusting guys. As much as she wanted to trust and believe Sheamus, that little part of her kept yelling out that he's lying; He's cheating.

"That I'm just busy!" Sheamus exclaimed, running a colossal hand through his red hair. She knew he was a huge Superstar. She knew he had promos to cut, interviews to go too, events to attend but couldn't he just come over? Call her if only just for a few minutes in between all those events? She was busy too. She's the Diva's Champion, she had places to be also but she always tried to text him and call in between her appointments.

"Too busy for me apparently…" Kaitlyn muttered, averting her hazel eyes from the piercing green eyes in front of her.

Sheamus lets out a deep sigh, running his pale hand through his hair once more. He was getting agitated, she could feel it.

"Jesus, Kaitlyn!" He said through clenched teeth. "I love you! I'd be an arse to cheat on you! Why don't ya just believe me?!" He asked her, an underlining of desperation in his voice.

"Because I-I can't." She whispered, not wanting to look at him at all. This was it.

Sheamus looked down at the two toned diva in disbelief. He was silent for a few seconds that felt more like hours to the diva.

"Fine." He said, turning on his heels and walking towards the door.

Kaitlyn quickly reached a hand out, stopping Sheamus. "What?" She asked, scared of what he would say next.

"If you can't trust me…if you can't trust that I'm not cheating on you, then we shouldn't be together." He explained, sadness replacing the anger in his voice.

Kaitlyn couldn't say anything to that. What could she say? She couldn't blame him, who'd want to be with someone who doesn't trust them? Someone who's got baggage like her? She took her hand off his arm and watched as he walked out of the hotel room, closing the door.

Kaitlyn stood there, staring at the closed door. At first she felt numb but soon enough she felt the weight of what just happened and soon she was sobbing violently, sprawled across her bed. She lost him. She lost the best guy she'd ever have because she couldn't put aside her stupid insecurities and realize that not every guy was a cheater like…like _him_.

Kaitlyn, in fetal position, grabbed onto a pillow and continued to sob, wishing that she could rewind everything and be in Sheamus' arms once again.

* * *

**A/N: I love angst and angst loves me! This was pretty fun to write! (Yeah, I'm one of those angst junkies I can't help it!) haha. Hmm should I make ya'll suffer and wait for DAYS to update or should I update tomorrow? :{D We shall see! Haha. Please review! 3**


	6. I'm Sorry (Making Up)

**A/N: I'd like to take the time to thank RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for reviewing on every chapter since the first one! It's nice to hear your input 3 Enjoy this update!**

I'm Sorry (Making Up)

* * *

Sheamus couldn't believe Kaitlyn thought he cheated on her. He loved her, he told her every time they were together. Sure, they haven't been out together in quite some time but it didn't mean his feeling for her ever stopped. He couldn't control all the things he had to do for his job. He was a WWE Superstar! His career was doing great! Kaitlyn knew this! Hell, he can think of a few times he had to wait because she had things to do. He never once thought that she was out canoodling with some other guy. So, why did she have to think he was out throwing their relationship away?

"What relationship?" Sheamus asked himself bitterly. He couldn't believe he ended his relationship with her. It hurt his heart just thinking about it. Thinking about her face when he yelled at her; the way her eyes showed pain and uncertainty. The Great White didn't want to see her look at him like that ever again. Maybe this was for the best.

Sheamus let out a long sigh, grabbing his jacket to go for a walk when his cell phone started to ring. Confusion came over him as he looked at the caller ID and saw it was AJ. Clicking the answer button he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, sitting down on his bed.

"I can't believe you!" AJ's voice rang through the phone, clear hint of anger in her voice.

For a second Sheamus wondered what she was talking about, but he soon realized what and who he was talking too.

"What was I supposed to do? She though I wa-" He started to explain but was soon cut off.

"No. I don't wanna hear it." AJ said sternly. "You're gonna listen and you're gonna listen good, Stephen."

Sheamus nodded before realizing that she couldn't see his nod, so he answered with an okay.

"I've been with Kaitlyn this whole month. I saw her go from happy and bubbly to insecure and depressed because _you _never called her back. _You _never texted her back and _you _never thought about making some goddamn time to see her!" AJ said.

"But I cou-" He was once again cut off. He was starting to get annoyed by that.

"Yeah, you could've! I know you had some time in between going from place to place to pick up your damn phone and call your girlfriend!" AJ nearly yelled..

Sheamus stayed silent, thinking about what she'd just said. He did have some time in between. But he knew if he started talking to her then he'd never want to stop. And, then he'd really start to miss her. Not like he didn't miss her already, but he'd actually think about canceling events which he knew he couldn't do. McMahon would have his neck if he did.

"And let's not forget that she's got some bad history with guys. Guys who have _cheated_." AJ added after a few seconds of silence.

Sheamus put his hand on his face. He had almost forgot that she use to date Dolph. He wasn't there to experience that, but from what he heard it really did a mess her up.

"That's right…" He muttered as he rubbed his face, getting angry with himself at forgetting that. "Makes sense now." He confessed as he let out a sigh.

"Oh doesn't it, idiot?" AJ snapped, Sheamus could almost hear the eye roll she must've done. "Now, get off the phone and please go talk to her."

"Yeah…I'm going to go do that now." Sheamus said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh and AJ?"

"What?" She answered.

"Thanks for calling and smacking some sense into me." He said, receiving a 'you're welcome' from AJ before hanging off the phone and nearly running to Kaitlyn's hotel room.

Taking a minute to catch his breath and calm his nerves he knocked on her door. He heard shuffling before hearing footsteps come near him. He watched as the door creaked open, revealing another sight he never ever wanted to see again.

In front of him stood Kaitlyn, eyes puffed up from the evident crying she'd been doing. Her hair was disheveled and her makeup was streaking down her face. He wanted to Brogue kick himself for doing this to her; to the person he loved.

Though Sheamus was troubled by her look, he was much more troubled with her lack of reaction to seeing him. She just looked at him with no emotion on her face. _I did that to her. _He thought to himself.

"Kaitie…" He said, reaching a hand out towards her. She backed up from it, looking down at his hand as if one touch would burn her. His eyes showed pain as she backed up.

"Please don't do that." He pleaded to her. "I'm…I'm sorry for not calling you. I'm sorry for not coming to see you. But, I…" He placed his hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

"You, what?" She asked with a hint of attitude in her tone. Sheamus couldn't blame her. She had a damn good reason to be upset at him.

"I didn't want to miss ya more than I already did." He answered, wondering if that made any sort of sense to her. Kaitlyn looked up at him; he couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating." She said simply, after a few seconds.

"It's okay." He said, confused that she didn't go further with his last comment.

Kaitlyn looked up at him for a few seconds before stepping forward and wrapping her toned arms around his waist. Sheamus wrapped his strong arms around her, laying his chin on top of her head.

"Next time, I won't be selfish. I'll call, text, visit." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"I won't be so quick to assume that you're cheating. And, I'll trust what you say." She said, digging her head in his chest.

Sheamus and Kaitlyn stood their holding each other. The Great White was happy to have his hybrid diva back. It felt like heaven holding her in his arms again. He vowed to never have such a bad fight with her or be M.I.A again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this! I don't think this is my best work but eh…it'll do! Please review? 3 And have a lovely day!**


	7. Good Morning, Sunshine

**A/N: It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been really busy with confirming the college I'm going to and all that, but I've finished all that and I'm ready to post again! :{D Yay! haha. Well, enjoy the update lovelies! (Side Note: Did you guys see Raw? Who do you think gave Kaitlyn the hat? My shipper heart wants it to be from Cody Rhodes because I know they'd never do Sheamus. But, I also think it could be AJ trying to get in Kaitlyn's head. I don't know, but who do you guys think it is? I'm interested to know!) **

Good Morning, Sunshine.

* * *

Rubbing at her eyes, Kaitlyn awoke as the sun beamed on her face. She let out a groan as she brought her mustache patterned blanket over her head as she turned over. She was momentarily stunned to see red disordered hair but as reality started to sink in a tired smile spread on her face.

It was always nice to wake up and see Sheamus next to her, even when his mouth was wide open and he let out a snore that she was sure could wake up the whole neighborhood their little Florida home resided in. Kaitlyn propped herself on her elbow, debating on whether or not to wake him up.

Deciding that she'd let him sleep longer (because it meant she'd actually get to have the bathroom to herself) she decided to try and slowly move off the bed. She moved her blanket off her torso to see a pale arm wrapped around her. This was going to be a quite the challenge.

The two toned diva went to grab his arm, slowly wrapping her fingers around his wrist and tried to lift his arm. But, when his snoring stopped she quickly dropped his arm and froze. In a matter of seconds he started to snore again. Letting out the breath she was apparently holding in, she decided to try and slowly slide from under his arm.

Propping herself on her elbows once more she started to slide her body. She was surprised that this was actually working. When she was just one more good slide away from freedom, Sheamus tightened his grip around her, bringing her body flush to his.

Kaitlyn let out a small yelp as she was pulled, which was quickly met with a cracked chuckle from Sheamus.

"Can't get away from me that easy, lass." Sheamus said, his accent thick with morning grogginess.

Kaitlyn turned her body so it faced him. The tired smile was on her lips again.

"I didn't want to wake you up." She apologized causing Sheamus to shake his head, in a form of saying it's okay.

"I wouldn't want to miss how beautiful you are in the mornin'." Sheamus spoke. Kaitlyn's face reddened as she let out a snort. Sometimes she couldn't believe how cheesy he was.

"Shut up." She said, rolling her eyes. Sheamus brought her closer, placing a kiss on her lips which she happily returned. The couple continued like this before Kaitlyn placed her hands on his chest, pulling back. "I think it's time to get up."

"Just a few more minutes." Sheamus begged, digging his head in her hair.

The Diva's champion let out a giggle at his antics. "Fine." She said. A few more minutes like this couldn't hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Review please and thank you! :{D**


	8. Making Out

**A/N: Another update for your lovely eyes to devour! Enjoy!**

Making Out

* * *

Kaitlyn's back slammed onto the door as her lips wrestled with Sheamus'. It had been a regular date night for the pair, but the only difference was Kaitlyn's new little black dress that Sheamus couldn't stop eyeing. She was sure the Irishman was drooling at one point but she couldn't be too sure.

He wasn't the only drooler tonight, though. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him either. He wore the grey v-neck he knew she loved to see him in. The pair had gathered up too much sexual tension throughout the night that they were deadpan on relieving their urges.

Sheamus' hand fumbled with the hotel room key, trying to swipe the card that would open the door and give him the chance to finally have his way with her tonight. But, it was surprisingly difficult to do while one was making out with their girlfriend and had their eyes closed. Sheamus opened one eye, finally being able to swipe that bloody card.

He pushed the door open, walking Kaitlyn in backwards while keeping his lips on hers. They tasted of cherry lip gloss and beer, just how Sheamus liked them. He kicked the door closed with his heel.

It was no secret that in moments like these, Kaitlyn was not afraid to take control; this moment was no exception. She pushed her boyfriend, causing his back to slam against the door. Giving him a flirty smile, she pressed her body onto his as she slide her hands in his red spikes and started to kiss him once more. How Sheamus loved when she got like this.

Sheamus placed his hands on her waist, sliding them around as he kissed her with as much heated passion as he could muster. Kaitlyn, perfectly capable of keeping up, licked his bottom lip; gaining the entry she wanted as she wrestled with his tongue. He was like a delectable wine she wanted to drink up till the very last drop.

Sheamus slide his hand under her bum, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to one of the king size beds in his room. He gently laid her on the bed as he made sure they never parted their lips. Kaitlyn kept her legs wrapped around him as he slide one of his colossal hands up her leg making it to the hem of her dress. He was sure this was it until he heard a knock on the door.

The pair chose to ignore the sound, continuing to enjoy the other's mouth when the knock came again.

"Sheamus! You there?" A male voice asked from the other side of the door.

Kaitlyn went to pull apart but Sheamus just leaned in further, trying to continue their make out session. He had waited all night; he wasn't going to lose this moment! A harder knock came from the door, causing Kaitlyn to place her hands on his chest and push him off her gently.

"You should go get that." She said breathlessly. Sheamus let out a low growl as response, annoyed that someone decided to interrupt him now.

"This better be good…" He mumbled while getting off the bed and going towards the door. He heard a knock once more, causing him to yell out that he was coming. Kaitlyn watched in amusement. She was beat up about not getting to have her fun, but she was sure she'd survive. She couldn't tell if he could do as good as her, though.

He swung the door open, greeting the person on the other side with an annoyed expression.

"Hey man. McMahon wants to talk to us about our backstage scene." Randy Orton said, leaning on the door frame as he spoke.

"Now?" Sheamus asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah…is something bothering you?" Randy asked, his face not showing much concern for the pale man in front of him.

"No…nothing at all." He muttered, running his hand through his hair.

Randy wasn't convinced, he was going to ask again when he saw Kaitlyn walk towards them. She stopped next to Sheamus, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll…continue late." She whispered to him before placing a kiss on Sheamus cheek, smiling up at Randy and slipping past the two wrestlers.

Randy raised an eyebrow as he smirked up at the red head. "Sorry man, if I knew that's what you were doing I would've told McMahon you were busy." Randy said, letting out a chuckle.

"Let's just go." Sheamus sighed out, grabbing his room key and following Randy out. He knew the moment this little meeting was done, he was going to find Kaitlyn and finish where they left off.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review? :{D**


	9. Spooning

**A/N: Another update! Not as hot as the last one, but it's short and sort of fluffy so that's still good right? Haha. Enjoy!**

Spooning

* * *

It had been an extremely long day for the pair. Working in the WWE usually wiped the wrestlers out but today had been a real tiring one. Sheamus had a match with Big Show, which was always fun but the big guy had really laid it on him today with that colossal punch to his face. And, Kaitlyn had her match with AJ. It was no secret that when the best friends were scheduled to fight they'd fight their hardest, no matter who was scheduled to win, they'd fight like there was no pre-selected winner. So of course, Kaitlyn had left work with aches and pains.

Once the pair had ended back in the hotel they each went their separate ways to relieve their pain with hot and cold pads and naps. But, Sheamus soon grew bored of his room and since AJ left to explore the city with Layla, Kaitlyn invited Sheamus over. The red head was currently lounging on her bed while watching the sports channel. Basketball wasn't his favorite sport, but it would do for now.

Kaitlyn exited the bathroom, fog coming out with her as she rubbed her damp hair with her towel.

"That felt so good." She said, stopping in front of the mirror and running her hands through her hair.

Sheamus watched her, deciding in that moment that he loved how she looked when she just got out of the shower. He patted the spot next to him, watching as she tossed the towel on a chair and crawled onto the spot.

"Makes your muscles feel better, right?" He asked, placing an arm around her and bringing her closer.

"Yeah, It's still gonna hurt a lot tomorrow, but now I'm sure I'll survive it all." She answered, shifting her weight to move closer to him. Kaitlyn's eyes diverted from the Great White to the TV.

The pair started to watch TV, commenting on some plays from time to time but staying relatively silent for most of it. They watched until they started to let out yawns and their eyes were close to closing shut. Sheamus looked over at Kaitlyn who was rubbing at her eyes and was evidently trying her best to stay awake. Sheamus grabbed the remote and clicked the TV off.

"Let's go to sleep." He suggested, sliding his body down so he was lying down. Kaitlyn soon followed, not bothering to object to his amazing idea.

"Can we spoon?" Kaitlyn asked with a tired voice. Sheamus nodded, turning to his side and sliding an arm around her.

Kaitlyn pressed her body close to his as Sheamus pulled her closer. Kaitlyn always liked the feeling of Sheamus' arms around her; it made her feel protected and loved.

"Goodnight." Kaitlyn said, shifting her body around slightly so she could see him.

"Goodnight, love." He responded, placing a peck on her lips before burying his head in her damp hair.

Before the pair knew it, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like this one? I don't think this is my best one at all…but you know they can't all be good right? Pease review! And I'm sorry for such a crappy update!**


	10. Date Night

**A/N: So, I've been thinking of doing starting a new story for Kaimus. I've been thinking of doing maybe a High School AU? Of course that would require me to drabble a bit in other wrestlers which might deem a bit difficult for me. Not, that I don't know the characters well enough, but I always fear that I write a character completely OOC and it'd be disastrous to play so many characters wrongly. What do you guys think? Is there any interesting plot bunnies you guys would like to see? Perhaps I can drabble a bit in that! Anywho, enjoy the update!**

Date Night

* * *

Sheamus paced the room as a million and one questions raced through his mind. He had been anticipating this particular date night for a week now; constantly playing and replaying exactly how he wanted their night to go.

Sheamus was going to treat Kaitlyn to the best night ever; take her out to a fancy restaurant, which he never did and show her how exactly he feels. He stuffed his clammy hands into his pockets, stopping in front of the mirror in his hotel room and giving himself a quick once over. His suit was a bit rough around the edges but still held up fine.

He started to pace again, looking up at the clock that seemed to be slowing down. But, before Sheamus could question whether or not supernatural forces were at work, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly checked himself before going over to the door, taking a deep breath and opening the door with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Kaitlyn said, as she beamed up at him. She had a silky one shoulder red dress on that hugged at her curves perfectly. The diva wore her hair in a loose side way bun, having some small strands hang loose.

"You look gorgeous." Sheamus said, his eyes racking down her body as he openly checked her out. This caused Kaitlyn to smirk up at him. "Thanks." She said, before leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. "You don't look too bad yourself." She commented.

Sheamus let a smile slip on his face before grabbing the room key, closing the door and then offering Kaitlyn his arm. She placed her hand on his arm and started to walk out of the hotel with him.

Sheamus took Kaitlyn to the best restaurant in town, being lucky enough to get a booth near an isolated corner with enough privacy for the pair to feel like it was just them. They spent the night talking, joking and enjoying each other's company. More than once, Kaitlyn saw Sheamus fidget with his pants pocket but never questioned it; after all it could just be people calling him or something and he's just silencing his phone.

Soon enough the WWE wrestlers were done with their food and were going to ask for dessert when Sheamus shooed the waitress away.

"Why'd you shoo her off? I wanted that chocolate cake…" Kaitlyn questioned, her day dreams of eating the yummy looking chocolate heaven being pushed aside.

"To uh…to give ya this." He said as he slid a black velvet box on the table and over to Kaitlyn.

The hybrid diva stared down at the box, before gingerly wrapping her fingers around it and opening the top. A hand flew to her mouth as she looked down at the diamond ring. It sparkled beautifully under the soft lighting of the restaurant. She looked up at Sheamus who had a nervous expression on his face. Was he really doing what she thought he was?

"Kaitie…The moment I laid my eyes on ya, I knew I had to have ya all to myself. You're beautiful, talented, passionate and someone that I would love to spend the rest of my life with. Kaitie, I love ya with all my Irishbred heart and I'd like to know…" Sheamus got off his seat, kneeling in front of Kaitlyn and taking her shaky hands in his. "…If you'll marry me?"

Kaitlyn looked into the crystal clear green eyes in front of her, a smile tugging on her lips as her eyes watered. She started to nod a little before nodding quickly and wrapping her arms around Sheamus. "Yes!" She said, pulling back with her cheesy smile on her face.

Sheamus let out a sigh of relief before smiling widely up at Kaitlyn. The pair looked up at each other for a few seconds before Kaitlyn let out a chuckle and placed her hands on each of his cheeks. She leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review! **

**PS. I've thought about this and I think that I'll be willing to take any kinds of requests for one shots! My tumblr is iadore-mustaches. So, if you guys have any requests/idea just leave it in my ask box (button on my sidebar) and I'll post it up here on fanfiction! ^.^ I'll be sure to write rules on requests on my fanfic page, so look out for that! **


	11. Play Fighting

**A/N: New Update, Yay! This one is more M rated~ Enjoy!**

Play Fighting

* * *

Kaitlyn stood near the window, watching as the rain droplets slid down the windowpane. It had looked so nice this morning when she had awoken that day but as soon as she was out of the shower the sky decided to have a shower of its own. The once sunny sky turned into a grey and depressing sky. She let out a sigh as she turned around to look over at Sheamus as he flipped through the channels.

"It looks so ugly outside." She said, plopping down next to him and letting out a huff of air.

Sheamus merely nodded before flipping to the next channel. "Looks like it's an indoor kind of day." He said, deciding there was nothing good on TV and shutting it off.

Kaitlyn threw her body back on the bed. Usually she'd be fine just staying indoors but she really had her hopes on going sightseeing, especially since this was the last day they're staying in the current city they are staying before moving to the next.

Sheamus looked over at his Diva, letting a chuckle at her expression of disappointment. "Don't get like that now, Kaitie. We can find something to do here." He tried to cheer her up, but she only let out another exasperated sigh. He had to take action.

Sheamus looked at Kaitlyn for a few seconds before going in for his attack. He straddled her as he started to tickle her sides, fingers wiggling furiously as booming laughter started to come out of her.

"Sto-o-op!" She yelled out between laughs, trying to wiggle out of his grip to no avail. He had her down tight. Her wiggling had ridden up her shirt some. Taking advantage of the bare skin, Sheamus began to tickle there.

"Shea-shea-" She started to say but couldn't finish from her laughter. Oh, she was going to get him back for this, whenever she can stop laughing! She squirmed around some, but her laughter and his grip prevented her from doing anything.

He leaned in a bit as he moved his hands up as she continued to laugh, her face starting to turn red.

"I-I can't bre-breath!" She barely got out, before Sheamus stopped wiggling his fingers. He still had her in his grip.

Kaitlyn breath heavily as Sheamus laughed. She glared at him playfully. She whacked his arm playfully, softening her glare as a smile spread on her face from his laughter. His happiness was infectious.

The pair looked at each other as their laughter started to die down to comfortable smiles. Taking advantage of the closeness, Sheamus closed the distance between the two with a soft kiss on her lips. Kaitlyn kissed back as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

Sheamus licked Kaitlyn's bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obeyed happily, opening her mouth slightly and allowing him entrance. The pair's tongues caressed as they continued to kiss each other, growing more and more passionate as the seconds passed.

Sheamus hand slid up her side, stopping near her rib cage as he started to kiss lower down her jaw to her neck. Kaitlyn's breathing hitched as he sucked and nipped on her skin, letting out a few low moans when he'd hit the right spots.

Sheamus smiled on her skin as she let out another soft moan before kissing a trail up to her lips once more and kissing her. Her hands traveled down his back and to the hem of his shirt, lifting it and pulling it up as to take it off. Sheamus pulled back quickly, looking down at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, his Irish accent hoarse as he breathed irregularly himself.

Kaitlyn blushed slightly before nodding. The pair had been dating for some time now but they hadn't yet moved their relationship up that one level. They had only made it official about a week ago and the pair didn't want to rush anything. But, Kaitlyn felt ready and by how Sheamus was acting she was sure he was ready for this too. "Let's make love." She whispered, her cheeks burning with her cliché request.

Sheamus lovingly smiled down at her, his face a slight pink before reaching for his shirt and taking it off. Kaitlyn placed her hands on his chest, pushing him up as she sat up. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off, looking up at Sheamus's green eyes that seemed to have darkened slightly.

"Touch me." That was all she had to say for Sheamus to place his colossal hands on the hybrid Diva's hips and pull her closer. He started to kiss her, cupping her breast and massaging it. Kaitlyn moved her hands down his chest, feeling his muscles under her small hands.

Sheamus moved his hands behind Kaitlyn's back and unclipped her bra. He threw the bra off the bed and pulled back, his eyes darkening with lust at the sight of her bare chest. She felt shy under his gaze.

"You're beautiful." He uttered, as he admired her curves. "I want to see more of you." He breathed out. Kaitlyn's face heated up as she let him completely expose her. He took the time to admire every curve on her body, kissing every inch of her intoxicating skin. Kaitlyn loved the soft gentle kisses he left, moaning some here and there.

"I'd like to see more of you now." She blushed. He blushed slightly but nodded. He let her take off his pants and boxers, exposing him to her. Her face flushed slightly as her hazel eyes darkened with lust. "You're beautiful too." She muttered.

She pulled him in for another kiss, sliding her hands all around his pale body. He felt amazing under her hands. He took a hold of Kaitlyn's hands, pulling back slightly. "Hold on." He said, kissing her palms before getting up and slipping on a condom.

"You've had that around?" She asked, causing Sheamus to blush as he nodded.

"Just in case." He brought himself back to the bed and propped himself between her legs.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked her, wanting to make sure she was absolutely comfortable.

"I'm ready for you. I want you." She answered. The two started to engage in the lover's tango. Both moved together in harmony, taking it slow and enjoying each other's body.

The pair was covered in sweat as they got closer to the edge. The held each other's hands as they both came together, calling out the other's name.

Sheamus collapsed next to her, as they both breathed heavily at their first full sexual interaction together. Kaitlyn cuddled closer to Sheamus as he wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you." Kaitlyn said.

Sheamus looked over at her, a loving smile on his face. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: What is smut? I can't do it! Haha. Review? ^.^**


	12. Spray Tan

**A/N: I'm back! With a new update! ^.^ I've been really excited about this new chapter story I've been working on. I think it'll be pretty interesting, since it brings two of my loves together. (You'll see when I post it up) It isn't just yet ready to be posted up, but I'm really excited to show ya'll one day and stuff. ANYWHO, enjoy the update! **

Spray Tan

* * *

"How uh, how do you think I'd look if I did false tan?" Sheamus asked Kaitlyn, who was sprawled across the couch of their vacation home in Florida. Kaitlyn looked up at Sheamus with a facial expression that could only read as _what?_

"It's that, I'm always being called pale." Sheamus explained as he clicked on a tweet that read:

_**Lauren **__ mrsrandycena_

_ WWESheamus is so white, he makes milk jealous. LOL #wwe #WhiterThanWhite_

Kaitlyn let out a laugh at the tweet, gaining an annoyed looked from Sheamus. She covered her mouth with her hand and stimulated an expression of sympathy for her red haired fiancé.

"Wait, you're really serious about this?" She asked incredulously.

Sheamus merely shrugged while he nodded. Kaitlyn let a laugh accidentally slip past her again, quickly covering her mouth once more. Kaitlyn sat up straighter on the couch, entertaining the idea of Sheamus in a caramel complexion.

"You never answered me question." Sheamus stated matter of fact.

Kaitlyn simply shrugged. "I don't know. I'm so used to seeing you pa, uh, like this."

Sheamus stood up from the couch, walking over to the bedroom. Kaitlyn watched as he disappeared behind the door as she wondered what the hell he was doing. After a few minutes of wondering the Great White exited the bedroom with a can in hand as he handed it to Kaitlyn.

"Spray tan? You bought some?" Kaitlyn asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah…I was out one night and I saw it and I thought, why not?" He answered as she let her take the can in her hands, watching as she examined it. "I was hoping you'd spray me."

Kaitlyn looked up at him, still trying to wrap her mind around his request. It was ridiculous. Sheamus was fine pale. But, she saw the seriousness in his eyes and how much this was apparently bothering him. So she only got off the couch and motioned towards the bathroom.

"We'll just try it on your face and see how it goes." Kaitlyn said, opening the bathroom door and pulling Sheamus in.

Kaitlyn shook the bottle, letting out a laugh at how serious he was about this. Kaitlyn brought Sheamus's hands up to his forehead, telling him to use them to block his hair. The hybrid diva uncapped the can and instructed him to close his eyes and mouth.

With a expecting giggle she started to spray his face. She carefully sprayed his face as to make sure she didn't miss any spot and the tan look somewhat natural. Though, a tanned ginger wasn't something of nature at all.

"Almost done…" She uttered as she sprayed his left cheek. Inspecting her work quickly, she stepped back and took a look at Sheamus. "You can open your eyes now."

Sheamus opened his eyes, looking at Kaitlyn and smiling some. "How does it look?"

Kaitlyn stared at him for a few seconds before erupting in a fit of laughter. "You look like an over grown Oompa Loompa!" She commented through laughs, clutching at her sides.

Sheamus forehead creased as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. He jumped back once he saw himself. "What the…" He started to laugh at his own false tan. The two toned diva was right, he did look like an oversized Oompa Loompa. Like, one of those chocolate workers on steroids.

The pair continued to laugh at Sheamus face, trying to stop every few seconds but starting all over again once their eyes locked. Kaitlyn grabbed at a wet towel, pulling him towards her.

"Here. Let's get that off." She told him as her laughs downed down to giggles and started to wipe at his face. Kaitlyn was able to take off nearly most of the tan, missing some here and there.

"I don't think tan is your thing." Kaitlyn said, running the towel under the faucet as she watched the false tan go down the drain.

"Me thinks you're right." He agreed, looking at his face in the mirror. It was back to his pale state. He picked at some of the tan that stayed on his beard.

Kaitlyn hung the towel on the rack, looking over at Sheamus when she was done. "I like vanilla more than caramel anyways." She smirked, wrapping her arms around Sheamus's neck.

"Good thing I'm vanilla _all_ over." He winked, as she let out a laugh. The pair leaned forward and shared a sweet kiss that quickly turned hot. Kaitlyn pulled back slowly.

"I think I want some vanilla." Her voice grew husky. Sheamus smirked slightly as he grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and started to guide her to the bedroom. Pale was definitely much better.

* * *

**A/N: Needed something ridiculous and I thought, this was pretty ridiculous enough. Haha. I wanna take the time to thank Apple247, Nancy, MrsqWifey20 and RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21 for all the lovely reviews in almost every chapter I've written. I'll also like to thank the followers/favoriters ^.^ I do this for ya'll!**


	13. Ice Cream!

**A/N: I'm back with another update! Short but sweet! ^.^**

**I've been working on that new little project I've told you guys about in a past chapter, and I think it's almost ready to be posted up. I'm well into the second chapter of the project but I've planned out everything that I expect to happen already! ^.^ So hopefully you'll get a little taste this week or next. **

**Anywho, please enjoy!**

Ice Cream!

* * *

If there was one thing Sheamus loved since he was a young lass running around in his hometown it was ice cream. Sheamus, as a young boy, would spend countless summers and other holidays in a nearby ice cream shop and eat his favorite flavor; Vanilla. (Which he'd get much flack over in his younger years)

So of course when his ears caught sound of an ice cream truck, he had to go and get some.

"Come on, Kaitie!" He urged, pulling an amused Kaitlyn by her hand as he led her to the truck.

"I didn't know I had a five year old as a boyfriend." She playfully commented, rushing her steps for his sake. Sheamus stuck his tongue out towards her, causing her to let out a chuckle.

The Celtic Warrior always acted like a big tough man, but this was what brought him into his childish state. It made Kaitlyn want to laugh. It was a side that she wouldn't expect from the bulky man attached to her.

"What would you like?" Said the ice cream man, to which Sheamus enthusiastically said vanilla. Kaitlyn calmly replied with chocolate, watching as Sheamus watched the man work on their orders.

"You really like this, huh?" She asked, amused.

"Yeah. It was something I could always afford back home." Sheamus answered. "It's great for hot weather, like today."

The man came back with their cones, offering them their ice creams and taking hold of the money Sheamus handed him. The pair then wandered over to a nearby bench, where Sheamus quickly started to eat his ice cream.

Kaitlyn licked at hers, an amused expression on her face at her boyfriend's childish pleasure. Watching as he savored each bite, she had a little wicked idea in her mind. Leaning forward she took a scoop of his ice cream and smeared it on his face.

"What the…?!" He started as he heard Kaitlyn snort. He brought his hand up to his cheek and was met with cold vanilla. He narrowed his eyes towards her, causing her to laugh even harder. He took a scoop of her ice cream and smeared it on her cheek.

"He-e-ey!" She exclaimed through laughter.

"That's what you get!" He said, laughing his self.

"That's it!" She declared, hence starting off the ice cream war the pair started to partake in. Ice cream was being smeared on cheeks, forehead, arms and whatever exposed skin the pair could find. Laughter drew attention of by passers, as they gave weird looks or laughed themselves.

"Truce! Truce!" Sheamus called out as he waved his nearly empty cone. He felt nothing but cold liquid drip down his face as he let out another booming laugh. Kaitlyn joined in, shaking her head at what they've done.

"We can never act civil outside, huh?" She said after a few minutes of laughing.

"We're just making life more interesting." He said, his huge smile on his face. He looked down at his half empty cone. "We need to get more…"

"Oh no! No more for you!" Kaitlyn said. She got up off the bench and stretched a hand out towards him. "We need to get cleaned up, this ice cream is gonna get sticky fast."

Sheamus went to object but felt a drip land on his leg. He nodded, got up and took hold of her hand. The pair started to walk towards their hotel room. Kaitlyn made a mental note to never eat ice cream out in public with Sheamus ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Short and sweet. What'd you think? Please review? :{D**


	14. Sexual Tension Game

**A/N: New update! Woo. Check out my new story Blood Thirsty! ^.^**

Sexual Tension Game

* * *

Sheamus didn't know why he let Kaitlyn do this to him. She knew exactly what to do to get him to go her way. He always told himself he would be sterner, much stronger but without fail she would convince him to do what she wanted.

This time though, was the time he really needed to be strong but he wasn't and now he was in his own personal hell. His hell called the "Sexual Tension Game". A game that Kaitlyn had read in a magazine to be quite intense for couples and eagerly insisted that they play. The rules were as followed; they players are supposed to create sexual tension between each other and whoever acted on their urges first was the loser and would have to give the winner whatever the winner wanted.

Sheamus, at the time, didn't think much of the game. He figured he could do it. He knew all the ways he could make Kaitlyn crack; it was light work. But, he hadn't thought about all the ways Kaitlyn knew how to make _him_ crack. She had been building him up all day at work.

There was near the catering table;

_"__Hey Sheamus." Kaitlyn purred out to him as she reached over the table to try and reach for an apple, her cleavage at full view of the Great White. _

_"__Hello…." Was all he could muster out as she smirked up at him, making it a point to lightly graze his arm as she walked past him. _

Then there was at the Gorilla Position;

_"__Good luck out there Sheamus." She said to him as she walked up to him in the tightest dress Sheamus had ever seen her in. Her curves were at full blast and he fought not to put his hands on her. _

_"__Thanks, Kaitie." He said, looking away from her quickly. He looked over at the curtain, shifting his weight from one foot to the other simultaneously. _

_He heard her heels click as she moved over to stand in front of him, forcing him to look at her. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "You look so sexy today…If only I could just have you…" _

_Sheamus face grew red as she whispered that, her breath hitting his neck. He felt his fingers tingle. _Don't give in Sheamo…_ He thought to himself, giving her a tight smile before watching her leave. _

Even in the locker room;

_"__In here too?" Sheamus groaned out as he saw Kaitlyn standing with a hand on her hip. Kaitlyn let out a chuckle before moving towards Sheamus and placing a hand on his arm._

_"__I just want to congratulate you on your match." She said, moving her hand up and down his arm slowly as she spoke. His arm started to tingle with her touch. _Don't Sheamo! You can do this.

_"__Thanks." He said, walking past her as he started to pack up his things. Kaitlyn let out another chuckle at the lack of attention he was giving her. "So close to cracking…" She muttered out before walking out of the locker room all together._

Sheamus quickly realized that he wasn't doing too great at this game at all and at the rate this was going he was going to be the one who cracks first. He ran his hand over his beard. He would have to lock himself in his hotel room all night. He couldn't compete with ass and tits.

He walked down the corridor, making his way to the parking lot. He looked up and noticed a smirking Kaitlyn, standing there with her hand on her hip as if she was waiting for him this whole time. He groaned as he got closer to her.

Though, just as Sheamus was ready to accept his defeat his mind came up with a devious plan. A smirk of his own started to grow on his face as his posture visibly grew more predatory.

"Hey Shea—Oh!" Kaitlyn was cut off by Sheamus slamming her against a wall and placing a hand on either side of her. Her eyes grew wide at his sudden forcefulness and her breath a bit irregular from her surprise. His eyes had a dark look in them as he leaned his face down slightly.

"You've been torturing me all day." He growled out, causing her face to grow hot. He brought a hand to her locks, stopping behind her neck and tilting her head up slightly "I've been fighting back from just having my way with you all day."

He leaned his face down slightly, their lips barely touching. Kaitlyn's breathing grew irregular as she felt her knees grow weak. Her face felt hot as he looked her in the eyes.

"I just want to _fuck_ you right now." He breathed out, making her eyes grow wide. Kaitlyn grew dizzy at his words. Oh, she loved it when he spoke to her like that. That clever bastard knew that. She felt her whole body start to tingle with increasing want as she bit her bottom lip.

Sheamus smirked slightly at her reaction. He leaned back slowly, grabbing his bag from the ground and started to walk towards the parking lot. Kaitlyn watched as he left, breathing heavily with a stunned look on her face. He had left her there, all hot and bothered. Her legs clutching together as her mind started to race.

He didn't get very far before she yelled out "Screw the game!"

He smirked as he turned around and was collided with Kaitlyn's lips on his, hungrily kissing him. He inwardly smirked as he mentally celebrated his unexpected win.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, yeah? ^.^**


	15. Halloween

**A/N: So! I've been on quite a writing high this week, so I've decided to write another little drabble! Hope you enjoy!**

Halloween

* * *

"Halloween's coming up!" Kaitlyn exclaimed excitingly as she looked at the calender in her phone. It was no secret that Halloween was a holiday Kaitlyn loved a lot. There was something fun about dressing up and being someone you aren't. The two-toned diva was known to go all out even dressing as Dog the Bounty Hunter once.

"I know." Sheamus said while stripping down to his boxers, his sleep attire of choice. "You're gonna dress up this year?"

"Pfft, duh! What kind of question is that?" Kaitlyn scoffed out, snuggling into him as soon as he got comfortable on the bed. "I just don't know who to be." She said.

Sheamus shrugged. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Kaitie." He said. He didn't much care for whatever Kaitlyn wanted to be for Halloween, because he wasn't going to be anything. And, by some chance they get invited to a Halloween party, he'll just poke two holes on a sheet, throw it over his body and say he's a ghost. But, he was sure he wouldn't have to do any of that.

* * *

_3 weeks later~_

Sheamus looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know how he let her do this to him every single time. Saying no to Kaitlyn was so hard to do, especially when she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and poked out her bottom lip. _Note to self: Grow a back bone. _He thought to himself.

Kaitlyn had successfully convinced him to dress up as Green Arrow while she would dress up as Black Canary. He honestly didn't know who those two were and when Kaitlyn heard that she only smile widely and said that she'd show him who Green Arrow was but, he'd have to wait to see who Black Canary was. All he was told was that they were a superhero couple in a comic book. He had picked up a few comics in his younger years -and some now because of Kaitlyn -but he hadn't reached those two apparently.

With a defeated sigh, he agreed to be this "Green Arrow". Though, he couldn't be too bummed about it because it made Kaitlyn happy. The costume also made him look badass, so that was a big plus for him. Adjusting the arrows onto his back, he called out to Kaitlyn. "You're almost done, Kaitie? Layla's party is gonna start soon!"

"Yeah! Just a second!" She called out from the hotel bathroom. Sheamus, knowing good and well now that "just a second" really means "30 more minutes", decided to sit down and look through his twitter.

After a few minutes he heard the door of the bathroom unlock and the clicking of heels on the floor.

"Whatd'ya think?" Kaitlyn asked almost timidly.

Sheamus raised his head and his face instantly turned red. "W-Wow..." He breathed out. In front of him stood Kaitlyn dressed in a leather black bodysuit, fishnet stockings, leather jacket, fingerless gloves and black boots. Sheamus' brain instantly went to mush as he checked out his girlfriend. She looked hot. No. No, she looked _sexy_.

"So that means you like it?" She asked happily, gaining a nod from Sheamus as that was all he could muster.

"Great! We should get going right?" She said, clasping her hands together before moving around him and grabbing her purse. She started to walk out the door when she realize Sheamus wasn't following her. She turned around with an amused expression.

"Let's go, Green Arrow!" She said, snapping him from his thoughts as he had a sheepish grin on his face.

"That Green Arrow was a lucky guy." Sheamus said as he walked over to Kaitlyn. "_I'm_ a lucky guy!" He said, causing Kaitlyn to laugh before kissing him.

"We'll see how your luck is tonight." She purred out before taking his hand in hers and walking out of the hotel room.

_Hopefully lucky enough! _Sheamus thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! I got the idea after seeing a post on tumblr about Kaitlyn looking like the Black Canary in one of her old photo shoots. I think you guys might know the one, where she's like on a ladder with a black body suit, fishnet stockings and a leather jacket? Well, it's that one. If you've never seen it just google her name. It's not very hard to find at all! (I also got this idea because I love love love Green Arrow. It took Injustice for me to see his amazingness. haha) Anywho I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! ^.^ **


	16. Goodbye Love

**A/N: Not from the OTP Challenge but an idea I had in mind. Please enjoy!**

Goodbye Love

* * *

Kaitlyn stood in front of the sink, washing the knife she recently used to cut up carrots. The two toned Diva had been cooking all night, waiting for Sheamus to arrive from work. Normally they would arrive together but something or rather _someone_ had prevented Kaitlyn from working tonight or for the next few months.

A smile crept on her face as she ran a hand over her swollen stomach. Yes, the pair was expecting a little one. A mini hybrid Celtic Warrior that Sheamus lovingly nicknamed Widdle Lass. They currently didn't know what the gender of Widdle Lass will be; planning on waiting till he or she decided it was time to pop out.

The thought of starting a family with Sheamus had Kaitlyn in a daze, she almost didn't hear her cellphone ringing. She quickly waddled to get bag, fishing in her bag and answering her phone.

"Hello?" Kaitlyn asked, putting the phone between her ear and shoulder as she busied herself with the cooking.

"Is this Ms. Bonin?" The voice on the other line asked, it sounded deep and apologetic. It instantly bubbled anxiety in Kaitlyn.

"Yes, who is this?" She asked as she leaned her arm on a counter.

The man sighed on the other line. "I'm Dr. West." The man grew silent, occasionally sighing, making the Texan much more nervous.

"Why are you calling?" She asked nervously, her eyes falling down to her swollen stomach.

"There is no easy way to tell you this...I'm sorry, but your fiance has died from a car crash." He spoke carefully, cautiously.

Kaitlyn felt her face blanch as her world around her seemed to slow down. She felt as though her ears were clogging up as she tried to register what the man had said.

"He...Sheamus...d..." Kaitlyn was unable to finish her sentence as a hand flew onto her mouth and she started to sob.

"He was killed on impact, Ms. Bonin...I'm very sorry." He said. Kaitlyn hated his voice, his fake sincerity. She hung up, feeling herself slide down to the hard tiled ground as she continued to cry harshly.

Her Sheamus, her love, the father of their unborn child was...gone. Taken away from her, from them, so cruelly. So unexpectedly. This couldn't be happening. No, he was suppose to be around. They were suppose to grow a family, have that stupid dream of a white picket fence house and a big family. This wasn't suppose to happen, she wasn't suppose to lose her life long partner. They were suppose to be in this together...in love, but now she was alone. So very alone.

Kaitlyn felt her sobs come down violently as she cradled her stomach. "Why, god? Why?!" She sobbed out, wanting nothing more but to hear Sheamus walk through those doors and wrap his arms around her. But, that wasn't going to happen. Never again.

* * *

**A/N: Late night muse anybody? Haha. This was all written in my Kindle so please excuse any mistakes as auto correct is a ruthless bitch! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, Yes? ^.^**


	17. Pictures on the Web

**A/N: Muse city bitch muse muse city bitch! Haha. Here's another one! (From now on it won't be the OTP Challenge but my own drabble ideas. Woop woop!) Enjoy. ^.^**

Pictures on the Web

* * *

"So Kaitlyn, huh?" Drew asked as he strapped on his boots, getting ready for the live Raw that night.

Sheamus nodded with the same cheesy smile he always had when someone would mention the Texan. "Yeah."

Drew smirked at his friend's smile. "Aren't you a lucky bloke?"

"Yeah I am." He agreed confidentially. He was extremely lucky. Especially since Kaitlyn had almost disregarded their apparent attraction the first time around, if he hadn't said anything he wouldn't have been with her now.

"She was a model before WWE, right?" Drew asked, fishing out his cellphone from his bag.

"I think so." Sheamus answered, while looking at his friend tap away at his phone.

"Have you ever seen her pictures?" He asked. Sheamus opened his mouth to say yes but realized he had never seen them at all. Sure, he's seen her WWE stuff but never what she did before.

"No…"Sheamus answered with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Drew's eyebrows flew up to his hairline, looking up at Sheamus before looking back down at the phone. "What is she doing with a guy like you?" He joked before passing Sheamus the phone.

Sheamus' cheeks quickly redden as he looked through photos found in google images. She had never showed these to him. Drew laughed as he watched his good friend look through the photos. Sheamus gave the phone back to Drew quickly before he needed to have a cold shower.

"Got something there, mate." Drew said, pointing towards his chin. "Some drool I think." He joked, letting out a howl of a laugh.

"Shut up, fella." Sheamus said, checking his face just in case he really did drool.

Drew let out another laugh before tapping through his cell. "Gotta delete this search, don't want the wife thinking I'm looking through other women photos." He explained as he deleted the search. "Those pictures were hot but there's nothing like my girl." He said.

"Awww." Sheamus joked, seeing the chance to divert the topic from his reddening cheeks.

"Shush." Drew said, nudging his friend as he walked towards the door. "Don't wank off out here, that's why there are showers." Drew joked with a laugh before leaving the locker room.

Sheamus went to retort back but saw that Drew left. He stood up off the bench as he thought back to the photos. They were...sexy. He tried to divert his mind from them, not wanting to get hot and bothered before his match.

Not very long after Drew left he found himself looking through the photos, knowing exactly what (Or better yet _who_) he'll be doing after the show.

* * *

**A/N: I never saw anyone mention those photos in a fic so, you know I decided to do it. Haha. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review? ^.^**


	18. Cold Nights

**A/N: Another update! ^.^**

Cold Nights

* * *

"Tonight is so pretty." Kaitlyn commented as she held onto Sheamus' hand. They had spent their date night going out around town and visiting a few bars here and there. They had given themselves a bit of a buzz but no one was drunk.

"It is; much like yourself." He said, flashing his cheesy smile. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at him with a smile on her face. He was always so cheesy to her, though she did love it.

She continued to look up at the sky when a breeze blew through the air, causing her exposed arms to grow Goosebumps and her body to shiver.

Sheamus –catching on to this quickly –stopped the hybrid diva, shook off his jacket and slung it over her arms. Kaitlyn slipped her arms into the arm holes, feeling Sheamus' body warmth that the material had captured.

With a smile she took hold of his hand and continued to walk with him through the silent night. They walked until they reached a small park where Sheamus had suggested they sit for a while. It was a nice way to end the night; with the stars over them as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Tonight really was a fun night." Kaitlyn said with a smile, crossing her legs over the other. "Especially when you went on the bull and couldn't even last a minute on it!" She teased.

"Hey, lass! I'll have you know I lasted a whole 2 minutes on it." Sheamus pointed out. "And, I told you. The bull was broken when I got on." He said, using that same excuse the whole night; for his ego was too strong to admit he just sucked at mechanical bull riding.

"Pfft, yeah sure!" Kaitlyn drawled out as Sheamus gave her a face, causing the Texan to let out a snort.

The light breeze from earlier started to come back, though with the mini body of water near the couple, the wind felt much colder. Soon Sheamus started to shiver himself, which caught Kaitlyn's attention.

"Here take your jacket back." Kaitlyn said mid-way from sliding it off when Sheamus placed his hands on her shoulder.

"No, love. I'll be fine." He reassured as he slid the jacket back over her shoulder. She looked at him with a frown knowing that if she pressed harder he would only argue with her. So, she snuggled up close to Sheamus and wrapped her arms around his.

Sheamus let out a laugh. "What are you doing?" He asked, amused at her actions.

"Trying to keep you warm." She said matter-of-factly.

Sheamus face broke in a grin as he kissed the top of her head. "Why don't we just go back to the hotel?" He suggested.

Kaitlyn looked up. "I think that'd be best…I'm not too sure my small body could keep you warm out here." Kaitlyn laughed.

The pair got up and started their trek back to their hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this one! Please review? ^.^**


	19. Nightmare

**A/N: I haven't written anything for this in a long time and this idea just popped into my head so I thought why not post it here! haha. So here's another lovely update!**

Nightmare

* * *

Sheamus had been having a lovely dream about winning the WWE Championship when he heard whimpers near his ear, instantly waking him up. His eyes slowly opened as the whimpers were followed by soft moans of 'No"s.

Sheamus turned his body slowly and saw Kaitlyn, his girlfriend of a few months, toss and turn on her side as she mumbled more incoherent words. He could tell right away that she wasn't having a good dream at all. And as if on cue, Kaitlyn's eyes shot open as she called out a loud "No!"

"Kaitie..." Sheamus' groggy voice called out, instantly causing the girl to gravitate towards the noise and cling herself onto him. He hugged her close to him, feeling as she shook in his arms. What could have she been dreaming of that got her like this?

"Kaitie, what happen?" He asked with concern, feeling as she pressed her body closer to his.

Sheamus heard as Kaitlyn tried to explain it, but her voice got muffled through his chest.

"I can't hear you." He spoke softly, causing her to raise her head as he saw a tear slide down her cheek. He cupped her face in his hands as she started to explain the dream again.

"I had a dream that you and I were out driving and we-e were just laughing and ha-aving a good time when a truck hit the driver side. Yo-your side and it ki-killed you!" She spoke through her sobs. Sheamus let out a soft sigh as he wiped at her tears.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm still alive." He spoke as he brought his lips to her forehead as she let out a shaky breath.

"I know but...hold me tonight?" She asked as she buried her head back into his chest and snaked her arms around his torso.

"Of course." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head before snaking his arms around her body and hugging her close to him.

"I love you." Sheamus muttered into her hair.

"I love you too...very much."

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this! It was cutesy to write. Friendly reminder that I do indeed take requests for any OTP/BROTP/OCxWrestler oneshots ya'll might have! ^.^ Anywho, please review? ^.^  
**


End file.
